All I Want For Christmas Is You
by AlexJadeyy21
Summary: Basically the Christmas fic that no one asked for. This is my first EVER Vanity fic so I hope you enjoy it. Thought we needed a light hearted fic after last nights episodes in which Michelle & Emma were phenomenal!


p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"They were sat having drinks at what would have been Marlon's wedding reception, but because Marlon decided to whisk his new bride off to a week away at a posh hotel in London, and Chas and Paddy were away to reconnect and wouldn't be back till the 30th, Charity was left running the pub single handedly on Christmas Day. The pub had been over decorated by Charity I mean who else would have over decorated? Charity had also booked a projector and screen where Christmas music videos were currently being played and everyone was having so much fun the only thing missing was Vanessa who was called away on some 'cattle emergency' very early on Christmas morning. She had to do it as Rhona would have been a little worse for wear this morning after pre Christmas drinks party last night at hers and Paddy was away./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 12.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Vanessa had gotten back from the cattle emergency and was in her green overalls and mud soaked wellies at her desk filling out paperwork. Trying her best to be festive at her favourite time of the year but instead angry because she hadn't seen Johnny yet today who was currently sat in one of the pub booths with Frank, she was missing Charity 'I don't do Christmas celebrating ' Dingle and because she has always loved Christmas Day. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 12.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Back at the pub, Charity had roped Victoria, Matt Bob into doing some shifts behind the bar whilst she went and checked on Moses and Noah who were busy playing with their gifts. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 12.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Right I'm off to change a barrel, Matty you're in charge"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Okay but try not to be as long as you normally are when you're 'changing a barrel', Charity please"./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""One Vanessa isn't here so I shouldn't be too long and two I'm your boss so you do what I say", Charity shouted walking down the stairs of the cellar. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 12.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Charity had set up a laptop balanced on top of the boxes of various crisps the pub had to offer. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"She had put fairy lights up around the cellar to make it more comforting and festive. She had also bought 52 long stemmed red roses that were currently in a bouquet on the table she had set down there - it's amazing what you could fit in that Tardis of a cellar. She spread some rose petals, that were surprisingly expensive, from where the table was set with candles and a lasagne dish she'd made herself with Debbie's help, to the top step of the cellar stairs. Charity had not let anyone change a barrel all day as this was all a surprise for her pint sized girlfriend. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 12.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Charity left the cellar how it had been set up and locked it whilst she went off to finish getting ready as she was walking upstairs she paused to text Vanessa. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 12.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"**Babe it's Christmas Day, are you done yet? I've got you a present and I want to give it to you before midnight okay so get your one of a kind backside over to the pub, love you xx**/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 12.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Vanessa was just sorting the paperwork she had completed into different files when she saw the text from Charity. She laughed as she was typing out her reply./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 12.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"**Charity I know you're 'unfairly sexy and irresistible' but I'm almost done, I promise. Anyway, what's this present you've got me?, and babe as much as I hate to say it, a fumble doesn't count as a gift so it better be good Dingle!** /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 12.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"She added a few emojis and then got back to filing the papers. Charity had changed into jeans and some god awful Christmas jumper that matched Vanessa's that she claimed she 'definitely wasn't wearing no matter what', I mean it even had flashing lights on. She also put the cape on that Vanessa was wearing on the night of Finn's wake a long with the mask which currently was pushed back onto her forehead along with reindeer antlers that Vanessa had given to her the night before with strict instructions that she had to wear them on Christmas Day./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 12.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"She finally replied to Vanessa's text back. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 12.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"**Yeah and don't you forget it lady! It's not a fumble but I'm not gonna say no to one later if you're interested? /spanspan style="font-family: 'Apple Color Emoji'; font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"😉/spanspan style="font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;". It's an actual gift and one I think you're gonna love more than that little Johnnybobs of yours if that's even possible xx**/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 12.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Charity quickly sent it and sat at the vanity unit to put the finishing touches to her make up. She'd just gotten to choosing a lipstick when she got a reply. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; font-stretch: normal; line-height: normal; font-family: Helvetica; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 13.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"**How could I forget? And if you play your cards right missus then maybe we'll have many fumbles tonight /spanspan style="font-family: 'Apple Color Emoji'; font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"😉/spanspan style="font-style: italic; font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"- it's got to be pretty amazing for me to love it more than Johnny. I'll be over in 10 mins xx**/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 12.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Charity quickly read the message, put on her lipstick and went out to the bar area. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 12.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Right Matty, I just need to sort one of the barrels out as they're currently not getting to the pumps very well (trying to think of something quickly) , when Vanessa gets here can you send her to get a bottle of white wine from the cellar please", Charity said./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 12.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Matty turned to face her trying so hard not to laugh /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 12.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Yeah but we don't actually need anymore bottles of white though Super Festive Girl", Matty answered. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 12.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Oi! Less of the attitude and just pretend. Samson can I borrow you a minute please", Charity replied gesturing for Samson to follow her. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 12.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"As they both got to the door of the cellar Charity handed him a bag of fake snow./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 12.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""What's this?"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""It's snow, you know that white stuff that falls from the sky and makes everything look pathetically festive and romantic". /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Charity I meant what do you want me to do with it"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""When I give you the nod will you stand and drop it over me and Ness please" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Okay sure whatever". /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 12.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"They both walked into the cellar and Samson just waited next to the table and played on his phone. Charity plugged her speakers into the laptop and 'All I Want For Christmas Is You' by Mariah Carey was set to play. Noah during this time had brought Moses downstairs and was looking for his mum. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 12.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Matty where's my mum?", Noah asked with Moses in his arms./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""She's down the cellar there's an issue with one of the barrels and she's trying to sort it", Matty replied not convinced himself. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Right I'm gonna go and take Moses to Frank so he can see Johnny and I'm gonna sit with Jacob. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Okay I'll let your mum know if she ever gets back up here tonight"./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 12.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Noah nodded and made his way over to Frank. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 12.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Vanessa had finally locked the Vet Surgery up and quickly made her way to the pub to salvage at least some of Christmas Day with her favourite people. She walked into the pub and Johnny immediately spotted her./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 12.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Mummy!" He shouted jumping into her arms/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Hey little man, I've missed you so much" she said squeezingly hugging him before putting him back down next to Moses./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"She wished her Dad and Tracy a happy Christmas before making her way over to the bar./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 12.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Hey, Where's Charity?" Vanessa asked Matty./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""She's been very busy this afternoon faffing about in the cellar, trying to fix some barrel situation or something"./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 12.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Vanessa just looked at Matty with a face that said 'Charity was ACTUALLY doing some work for a change'./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 12.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""You couldn't do me a favour as I can't leave the bar, and Bob is busy helping Vic in the kitchen"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Sure what is it?,"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Could you fetch me a bottle of House White from the cellar please and then I promise you can enjoy the rest of the day"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Yeah I'll just put my coat in my living room and then fetch one for you", Vanessa answered walking round behind the bar out to the back room./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 12.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"As she opened the door of the cellar, Charity texted Tracy to tell her to look at the screen./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 12.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"**Trace, please can you get everyone to look at the projector screen please babe?, thanks C Xx**/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 12.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Tracy got up and rang the last orders bell /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Charity has just texted me to tell you to all look at the projector screen"./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 12.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Everyone did as she said as Tracy went to sit back down with her Dad, Debbie and the boys. The pub went silent and everyone watched as they saw and heard the scene that was playing out on the screen in front of them. Vanessa had followed the rose petals to the table where Charity was stood./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 12.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Charity what is all this?", Vanessa asked taking in the scene and her girlfriend dressed ridiculously festive./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Right, because you were called away at some ungodly hour this morning I wanted to make dinner and spend the evening with just you and me for a bit", Charity stated./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"All I Want For Christmas was playing out of Noah's portable speakers that Charity had borrowed and she handed the bouquet of roses to Vanessa./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 12.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""It has er 52 long stemmed red roses one for each week I've known and loved you", Charity said looking into Vanessa's eyes./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 12.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Vanessa was about to cry before Charity stopped her./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 12.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Listen before you go all mushy and cryee on me, I just need to say something", Charity told her./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 12.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Vanessa nodded and just looked lovingly at her./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 12.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Ness, this year has been one of the best years of my life...in the romance department anyway, but I also wanted to say this here as this is such a significant part of our relationship, and you know why. This is why I'm dressed in that cape and mask and the reindeer antlers and Christmas jumper are because this is your favourite time of year. You're beautiful, and I don't tell you enough. You're funny, but not as funny as me obviously, (Vanessa laughed), you're fantastic at your job, I'm so proud to have you by my side everyday. I've never had anyone who loved me as much as you do even with all that Bails stuff you still stuck by me and never gave up no matter how much of a nightmare I was or how much I pushed you away you never gave up on me so thanks. You're so irritatingly right all the time and so unbelievably bossy it's beyond annoying but I want all of that and more. I can't promise you that we're not gonna drive each other crazy and there will definitely be times when we really want to throttle each other, I'll take the good times and the bad times. If I don't do this now I will regret it for the rest of my life, Vanessa Elizabeth Woodfield, my tiny blonde rocket woman, Will You Marry Me?" /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 12.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"By this time Charity was down on one knee in front of Vanessa who was happy crying./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 12.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Errrmm...Of course I'll bloody marry you Charity", Vanessa said holding out her hand to Charity./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Charity nodded her head at Samson who started to drop snow all over them as Charity slid the ring onto Vanessa's finger and pulled her towards her by the lapels of her jacket and kissed her like her life depended on it. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 12.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Everyone watching the screen back in the pub was either crying or cheering or both. Frank had Moses and Johnny on his knee and they had both been watching their mummies on the screen. Tracy was cheering very loudly. Charity and Vanessa walked up the cellar stairs hand in hand and out into the bar area, where everyone clapped and cheered./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Bob was opening several bottles of champagne and everyone congratulated the sickeningly happy couple that stood in front of them all. After everyone had congratulated them including Noah of all people, which was pretty important, Charity took the boys into the back room leaving Vanessa stood behind the bar chatting to Tracy and Rhona and admiring her engagement ring. On her return Charity wrapped her arms round Vanessa's waist./span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 12.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Guess who? I'll give you a clue she's tall, blonde, unfairly sexy and irresistible"/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Err Michelle Pfieffer?", Vanessa replied jokingly straight faced/span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Oi! Cheeky mare!", Charity said playfully slapping Vanessa on the arm causing Vanessa to giggle. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""I take it your happy with your present then" Charity said smiling and gesturing to the engagement ring /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 12.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Vanessa said span round in Charity's arms so she could face her with a mischievous smirk. /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Do you wanna go back down the cellar and enjoy that lovely lasagne and have some consensual adult time?" Vanessa said seductively. Charity grabbed Vanessa hands and pulled her back out the bar area towards the cellar whilst shouting /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 12.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;""Tracy, keep an eye on the boys we won't be too long, thanks babe!". /span/p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000; min-height: 12.8px;" /p  
p style="margin: 0px; text-align: justify; font-stretch: normal; font-size: 11px; line-height: normal; font-family: 'Trebuchet MS'; -webkit-text-stroke-width: initial; -webkit-text-stroke-color: #000000;"span style="font-size: 11pt; -webkit-font-kerning: none;"Leaving a laughing Tracy and Rhona shaking their heads. /span/p 


End file.
